


body and soul

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Fun Of Other People Together: That’s Real Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: fëanor and nerdanel share a moment when nerdanel gets home





	body and soul

Fëanaro set his book- his own writing, used as a resource for him to distribute and use as he pleased- down gently when he heard the door open and shut. A very loud groan of annoyance followed immediately after the door shut, and his eyebrow quirked up, amused, as his wife walked into the room, her annoyance clear on her face.

“What did they say this time, love?” He asked, fighting back a smile. She glared at him.

“You mock my suffering,” she replied. 

“Never!” Fëanaro cried. “I only want to know what they said today! What new, undoubtedly idiotic way to insult you they have come up with! Won’t you tell me, my darling?”

She rolled her eyes, flopping down onto the couch beside him and into his lap, a mass of red hair covering his legs as she looked up at him. Her face was the picture of ‘are you kidding me?’. He laughed. 

“Will you make me guess?” He said, taking her hair and beginning to braid it. “Very well, then, my dearest Nerdanel. I’ll guess. Have they… accused you of blackmailing me? Do you have some dirt on me, and you’d have spilled it to the world if I didn’t marry you? Perhaps your father threatened mine, to force me to marry you or he’d lead a revolt against my father’s throne. Or maybe you used a magical statue and you enchanted it and now it controls me. Or perhaps-”

He stopped when he heard her giggle.

“You are a ridiculous man, my love. A magical statue?”

“It was an honest guess!”

“It doesn’t make sense! Though, I suppose it isn’t far off from what they said.”

Fëanaro made a shocked noise. There was no way they had accused his wife of witchcraft, or using magic. That was stuff for children’s tales!

The whole situation was ridiculous, really. He had been married to Nerdanel for several months now, almost a year. And still it was believed by some of the ladies in the upper nobility that she had somehow trapped him in his marriage, forced him into it.

He’d only courted Nerdanel for five entire years before proposing. 

“By Eru,” he said. “What have they said?”

“Well,” said Nerdanel, sitting up as he finished his braid, “they said that I have created some potion, that made you fall in love with me! I’ve bewitched you. When I’m not sculpting, I’m making the potion, and I slip some into all of your drinks!”

Fëanaro laughed and laughed.

“And pray tell me, darling, how long has this been going on for? Has our entire relationship been a sham?” He asked, amused as she settled in his lap.

“Yes! I wanted your riches, and the only way to get them was to get you to fall in love with me! Now, I lack such charm to do it on my own, so the only thing I could turn to was a fake potion. Oh, how desperate I was to make you love me, that I would have done anything! Oh, how lucky I was that it worked! Now I have you all to myself.”

“Oh, by the Valar,” Fëanaro said as he laughed. “That’s incredible. I’m so impressed by your cunning!”

Nerdanel laughed this time, a stray strand of hair falling in front of her face. Gently, he tucked it back behind her ear. She looked up at him, and suddenly he realised that he was perfectly, incandescently happy with his lot in life. If he were to have absolutely nothing, no riches, no home, no friends, only Nerdanel, he was certain he would still be the luckiest man alive.

“Although,” he said quietly, “I must admit they do have a point.”

“What?” Nerdanel said. “What do you mean?”

“It’s only that, my dearest Nerdanel, you _have_ bewitched me.”

He pressed a kiss to her hand.

“You have bewitched me,”

He kissed her other hand.

“Body and soul,”

He kissed her collarbone.

“And I love,”

He kissed her jaw.

“I love,” 

He kissed her forehead.

“I love you.”

He kissed her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> stan jane austen’s pride and prejudice


End file.
